User talk:Cchen3
Firey goes boo. /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ Say rawr if this is important mooooo Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live hey come back Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live So I wrote a thing. Last thing of 2014, bc I wrote it last night, and A03 shut down as I was posting so yeah MERRY FREAKING NEW YEAR http://archiveofourown.org/works/3080873 Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live YES XD cookie??? Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live no Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live are you by any chance good at algebra Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live I'm using an albebra calculator to answer some questions, and I think there's a couple that are wrong, and I was wondering if you could help me Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live cookie??? Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live cookie??? I just got back from the store Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live going to be out all day probably love you <3 Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live (waves) Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live meow Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live okay <3 Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live what no no no oh god no that's not what i meant at all no it was supposed to be a joke i was laughing at the fact you were getting it right i'm not mad no no no no oh my god i'm so sorry i feel terrible WFF is going to break 15,000 words :O Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live this is brighty who's on a diff computer and can't log in yeah, it's crazy. And it's nearing the end, actually. In my drafts, I finally made the reveal hehehe (Surrounding (insertnamehere) were five, red, Psyche-Locks) obv, you don't get the name but oh my >:D -brights hehe we shall see cookie??? (i won't see you for like a week so) Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live SO IM IN FLORIDA IT'S 10;30 AT NIGHT HERE THUNDERSTORMS ALL WEEK I"LL POST SOME WFF??? MAYBE IDK Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live nooo rain rain bad posting some WFF :D Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live ooooh fun! cookie if you can? Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live pew pew pew Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live yes cookie??? Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live wait I deleted your talk page??? Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live um no XD cookie??? Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live mew~ Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live I"M HAVING FEELS COOKIE Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live I KNOW I SAID ID BE BACK BUT I HAD SCIENCE AND THEN BABYSITTING I HAVE LIKE 10MIN OR SOMETHING NOW THO HIII COOKIE Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live so like I won't be on until like really late all week if at all i'm making up all my tests seriously LOOOK TESTS EVERY DAY CAN I DIE Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live I DID IT I GOT 100 PERCENT ON THE MATH WOOO Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live cookie??? Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live MOOS REALLY LOUDLY Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live WASNT ABLE TO DO PART 2 OF MY HISTORY TEST BC MY TEACHER IS AN ASSHOLE HI COOKIE Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live (waves) Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live rawr Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live I did it. I finished Worth Fighting For As it stands, the story finished with 92 pages, and 21,309 words. It's... over. It's... actually over. Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live meow Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live awwwww okay when you come on you get more WFF Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live firey come cookie with me hehehe Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live meow Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY DO YOU NEED SOMETHING FIREY WHAT DO YOU NEED LET ME HELP YOU WHAT CAN I GET YOU HOLY SHIT ARE YOU OKAY??????? Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live (hugs) do you need anything like anything what can i help you with Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live just posted the end of WFF <3 Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live okay :D Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live see you sorta got a happy ending sorta i mean maya's still dead but??? Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live well she leaves in canon too??? like after T&T we don't see her again until dual destinies like 8 years later Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live see it's sorta happy angsty happy I'll write some Ebuillent today i promise Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live moo Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live cookie please??? I miss you Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live rawr Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live *waves* Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live fireyyyyyyyyyy Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live aw really??? I haven't talked to you in like EVER Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live hey Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live I REALLY REALLY HATE MY COUSIN LIKE CAN I THROW HER OFF A CLIFF ALREADY Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live I HATE HER SO MUCH LIKE SERIOUSLY UKDGWBGBGGHJHOBKBGOBGYGIJYTJ FIFITV FT GTGTVIUGYV Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live (hugs back) yeah, I'm staying out of it until it gets out of hand Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live ugh no kidding cookie??? Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live (hugs) ily <3 Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live hey hey hey Some Of Us Just Aren't Meant To Live (sings) You Are... Worth Fighting For YAY COOKIE??? You Are... Worth Fighting For okay sure <3 ILY You Are... Worth Fighting For aw okay well I've got some fresh pie for when you're ready. Just give me a shout! You Are... Worth Fighting For sweet! come to my place! You Are... Worth Fighting For (sings) You Are... Worth Fighting For so do i You Are... Worth Fighting For mieow You Are... Worth Fighting For WAIT WHEN DID YOU SEND THAT I NEVER GOT THAT WHAT THE HECK You Are... Worth Fighting For HEY I MISS YOU You Are... Worth Fighting For cookie??? You Are... Worth Fighting For (sings) You Are... Worth Fighting For cookie??? You Are... Worth Fighting For (sings) You Are... Worth Fighting For awww okay <3 ily You Are... Worth Fighting For (hugs) I'll be here if you need me You Are... Worth Fighting For looks about right I'm trying to write a novel again XD You Are... Worth Fighting For ALERT FROM BRIGHTY In case you didn't know, my computer screwed up, and it screwed up bad. I can't get into it and idk why. Anyway, I probs have to get a new computer not sure ilysm -Brighty <3 we have to replace my hard drive, apparently. That'll cost about $100, and we have to re-install my applications. Unfortunatly, I'm losing everything. Including everything I have written for MW and ASIG, and everything else. anyway, ily <333 -Brighty I SAW AND IM REALLY SAD ABOUT IT I REALLY WISH I COULD TELL HER BUT I CANT AND IDK WHAT ID SAY -Brighty I MANAGED TO LOG IN ON MY MOM'S COMPUTER ALL THE FONTS LOOK AWFUL THO OMG You Are... Worth Fighting For NO I SHIT YOU NOT ANYWAY COOKIE?? ILY <3 You Are... Worth Fighting For FIREY I KNOW THE SECRET I"M ALMOST SURE THE MURDERER IS KURIA I THINK THATS IT You Are... Worth Fighting For WAIT REALLY??? I WAS RIGHT? HOLY CRAP You Are... Worth Fighting For (VIOLENTLY SOBS OVER LAWYERS) You Are... Worth Fighting For I DID AND NOW IM CONFUSED??? You Are... Worth Fighting For omg I just realized omg XD I'll try to write Solitude ASAP. We sent my laptop in today. Should get it back within a week COOKIE??? You Are... Worth Fighting For cookie now??? it's actually a decent hour You Are... Worth Fighting For HELL YES DO IT DO IT You Are... Worth Fighting For OHEY WAIT SO IS THE BROWNSHADE QUOTE FROM THE PIC ACTUALLY FROM THE SHOW??? I THOUGHT I MADE IT UP You Are... Worth Fighting For REALLY WOW COOKUE??? You Are... Worth Fighting For I GOT MY COMPUTER BACK AND THE DATA IS STILL INTACT HALLELUJAH You Are... Worth Fighting For O RIGHT COLD UGH I HAVE TO DO THAT IN THE MORNING I NEED TO MAKE SOME SANDWHICHES ??? You Are... Worth Fighting For KURIA/ROSE SOBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB You Are... Worth Fighting For IT HAPPENED AND BUT IT CH LHUTWEWHUEHUEWBHKLCWBTBCTUT You Are... Worth Fighting For (shakes you) You Are... Worth Fighting For hey you You Are... Worth Fighting For yes youuuuu cookie???? You Are... Worth Fighting For (wvaves) You Are... Worth Fighting For hey! cookie??? You Are... Worth Fighting For ok sure You Are... Worth Fighting For yo You Are... Worth Fighting For (flails arms) You Are... Worth Fighting For aw okay ily <3 You Are... Worth Fighting For hey hey hey you You Are... Worth Fighting For cooooookie You Are... Worth Fighting For HEY IM BACK You Are... Worth Fighting For (waves) You Are... Worth Fighting For yo You Are... Worth Fighting For meow You Are... Worth Fighting For cookie???? You Are... Worth Fighting For darn ok ily <3 You Are... Worth Fighting For cookie today??? You Are... Worth Fighting For I'm on now You Are... Worth Fighting For hey I'm back so cookie??? You Are... Worth Fighting For HEY YOU You Are... Worth Fighting For (is back) You Are... Worth Fighting For psst He pushed open the door to the office and walked quickly to the door to his office. That line makes almost no sense fyi You Are... Worth Fighting For yes do update plus I updated SYLD You Are... Worth Fighting For someone on that FlameClan RP wiki also has one of your old sigs did you give them permission to use it??? You Are... Worth Fighting For yeah it's that one sorry I just figured I should tell you You Are... Worth Fighting For (moo) You Are... Worth Fighting For sorry I had dinner just now cookie??? You Are... Worth Fighting For WAIT WHAT WHAT WHAT You Are... Worth Fighting For woah holy shit You Are... Worth Fighting For